This invention relates generally to the lubricating and conditioning of textile fibers, and more particularly to the use of alkenyl succinic anhydride derivatives as fiber surface frictional modifiers for use in conjunction with traditional lubricants. The lubricating composition is especially useful for high speed ply twisting.
Textile yarn is made from staple fibers or continuous filaments, such as BCF. The staple fibers may be natural, such as cotton, or synthetic polymers formed into continuous filaments by melt spinning which are then cooled and cut to length. Regardless of whether the yarns are made from natural or synthetic material, staple or continuous filaments, they can be severely damaged during the manufacturing operation. This is particularly evident today as machine speeds are being increased to lower manufacturing costs. Fiber finish plays a very important role in aiding processing by reducing friction, dissipating static charges and modifying the pliability and yarn bundle forming characteristics of the fibers. The composition and amount of finish applied depend largely upon the chemical composition of the fiber, the particular stage in the processing of the fiber, and the end use under consideration.
For example, compositions referred to as "spin finishes" are usually applied to textile fibers at the primary manufacturer's plant, after spinning. An additional finish, often called a "secondary finish" or "overspray", may be applied to the fiber directly before winding. While the primary finish helps with processing during fiber manufacture, the secondary finish is normally formulated to aid in subsequent textile operations, such as yarn manufacture at the mill site.
Acceptable finishes must fulfill a number of requirements in addition to providing lubrication and anti-static effects. For example, the finish should be easy to apply and remove, have good thermal, chemical, and storage stability, be easily removed from heated surfaces, and be biodegradable. Additionally, the finish should not interfere with dyeing, leave residues or varnish on surfaces, or generate toxic fumes.
Presently, fiber producers are applying greater than 1% finish to ply twisted carpet yarn, which includes both the primary finish and secondary finish. This is not only costly, but also creates problems for the yarn user. When the yarn is washed as part of the dyeing or scouring process, a high level of finish can create an environmental problem in the waste water treatment facility at the carpet makers location. Additionally, relatively high levels of finish add to manufacturing costs.